Monsters
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: 17 years ago I was about to marry the man I once Loved...Then he left me for the one person he would die for...So I tried to Die...But I was saved my love Adriel,Who turned out be the one thing I was told to stay away from...now I've been taken from my family to Save him from my own kind...Such fun. RATED-M...Set in the ere will be OC's!Please R&R!:)I OWN ALL OC'S!
1. Chapter 1:Reasons

**A/N:**Hola readers!I'm starting this in my exam week!I had this idea for a while and I think this may be an actually good story!It's based on Raven and her life after an event hits the Titan's.I will be accepting the occasional OC that may or may not pull my story together:P  
NOTE!This is based in the future where the Titan's are in they're early/mid 40's!And you know...Have children...This is a **M**-Rating!

**Characters(:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.  
-Starfire-Koriand'r 'Kori' Grayson.  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.  
-Raven-Rachel Roth-Bellula.(39)  
-Beast Boy/Man-Garfield Logan.

**The Main Family/OC's!:**

**Roth-Bellua  
**Adriel & Rachel Roth-Bellua=  
-Adriel 'Grey' Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Ophelia Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Avalon James 'AJ' Roth-Bellua(13)

**Disclaimer****:I only own le OC'S!CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES!**

* * *

**1.****_Reasons._**

_"Demons will forever be among us,If you believe in the gods and the heavens...You MUST believe in the lords of the underworld...Lucifer the king of hell,Bellua king of the Skies and Trigon...King of the earth...Each contain a Darkness that no one being can comprehend...You my Raven...Must keep away from them...They could change your soul,Your very pure soul and turn it dark...Remember that..."_

_Those were the last words Azar spoke to me before she fell to the gods...The words I actually cherish.I wish I had listened to her before I met him...Adriel...My angel,my love..._

_I was already playing into the bloody clutches of my father when it happened,The thing that took the humanity out my already soulless being...My heart was broken.I know what you must be thinking,A broken heart?What a piece of utter bull!Well...Your young and you wouldn't understand...A broken heart will tear you apart,It will make you bleed,Bring you pain,Make you believe...Make you weak._

* * *

**_17 Years ago..._**

"Vodka,eh?Why would such a delicate thing as you want such a deadly toxin?"A deep voice from behind me said.I didn't move,I stared into the clear bottom of my glass as another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Just go..."I whimpered,"I just want to die..."I admitted...I felt a large hand on my shoulder,I looked up and saw a beautiful pair of miss matched eyes...One a pure gold and the other Jade green,His skin was golden,and his hair dark blonde...His features were defined.A strong chiselled jaw,A straight nose that was a perfect fit for his face,Rose lips that his a gorgeous smile and dimples...Not small ones like Cyborg...Giant one that looked like scars...

"Death is the worst thing for the both of us..."He said with a smile as he wiped away my tears..."So...Tell me why your not at your wedding.."

** Present Day-July 8th,2031...  
**

"I should really get a hair cut..."I said stepping out of my ensuite bathroom's shower.I placed my wet feet on the cold tiled and shivered as I walked over to the foggy mirror...Using the tip of my towel,I wiped off the condensation...I did't even look in the mirror,I just started the cold tap...I don't know why,But it cools me down...

"That's bad for the environment."I gasped before looking up,My eyes went straight passed my reflection and to the white wall by the heart beat slowed down as I saw my love...My Adriel. No matter where or how I looked into those eyes they still glowed they're beautiful shades of Green and gold...

"Not as bad as the man who refills hill pool every time a leaf falls on it..."I said looking to my own reflection...I could never get over what accepting my inner demon did to me...It gave me so much power...So much beauty...It turned my ashy white skin to a blushing peach,My pale grey lips a baby pink,My purple hair a raven black...still retaining some of it's natural hue and my Violet eyes a hint of blue making them indigo with flecks of red and baby blue...

"Dad would be proud of me..."He said with a smile,"Good old Ditus..."

"Can you put my underwear down?"I said as I combed out my waist length hair...I saw him chuckle as he lifted my panties...

"A Thong?What do I owe the pleasure?"He asked wiggling his eye browns with a smile,I felt my cheeks heat up...

"They were the only ones I could find,OKAY Sisqó"I said turning around and giving him a look..."Leave!"

"Okay...Just...LET ME SEE THAT THOONNG!"He screamed leaving the room...I think he forgets we have kids...

**XXOXX**

"Morning..."I said as entered my dining was a large ball room that was perfect a 20 person table.I didn't get a reply as my children weren't paying attention,My oldest son was reading,My daughter listening to music and my youngest son drawing his elder siblings.I was happy looking over my children,\when they were babies Adriel had to stop me from eating my son eldest son because he was the weaker twin...

"MORNING!"I repeated again as I sat at one of the table ends,My twin's Grey and Ophelia looked to me at the same time in sync...

"Good Morning Mother."They said with a disturbed smile...Originally,I never wanted children...But then they happened and I saw something different...I saw the hope and the potential that Azar must have seen in me to destroy the evil blood within my family...To rid the world of the demonic curse...

"Good Morning..."AJ said to me using his right hand to make a James or AJ was my youngest,He had the potential to both create and destroy the my children looked different,Not one the same...Grey looked like me,Ophelia looked like Adriel and AJ looked like a mix of us...

"So,Mom"Ophelia started,looking at me with her fathers eyes," after school my friend Mari in-"I cut her off there...

"No."I said without even a second thought."I do not want you anywhere NEAR Titan's Tower...Especially You two..."I said pointing to her and my youngest son...Ophelia and Avalon both had my were both blonde with Mis-matched eyes...But they had my node,lips,cheeks and eye lashes...

"What about me?"Grey asked awkwardly...Grey had my black/dark purple hair and indigo eyes...Though he looked like his father,My eyes were a dead give away...

"Nope."I said standing up from the white dining chair..."Now If you exc-GET DOWN!"I screamed as the window's exploded...

"MOM!"I heard my children shout as smoke filled the room...I started to panic as smoke filled my lungs...I wasn't scarred of death...But I was scarred of losing my as long as they remembered my one rule they'd be fine...Never reveal yourself to the enemy...No matter what...I heard my daughter scream as I lost my vision...The last thing I knew I was thrown over a shoulder and dragged out side...

**XoxoX**

"_Dick,Are you sure it's her?_"I heard a familiar voice say as my sense's came back to me...

"_I know it's her,I also know she's awake..._Raven..."I inwardly sighed as I opened my eyes...I was in the medical ward of Titan's tower...After all these years they hadn't changed a thing...

"You look good Rae..."I looked to the very familiar face of Cyborg,He had aged slightly and had an upgrade.I looked away from him to my favourite enemy...Nightwing...He didn't know anything about me,besides the fact I was Raven...His black body suit and long hair suited him well...By well I mean he looked like Tranny...

"Where are my children?"I asked with no hesitation...They both gave me a blank stare..

"You mean the good looking group of teens?"Cyborg asked...

"With they eyes and blonde hair?"Nightwing asked...I nodded at the two of them...

"Everyone have eye' yes,Where are they?"I asked again...

"They're interacting with our children..."Cyborg said awkwardly...

I sat up and pushed myself forward before pulling up the white bed covers.I was wearing a white dress/hospital gown of sorts that was very I put my feet to the cold floor Nightwing said,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take my children and we're going home."I said angrily as I pushed past the two men...

"Rae,We can't let you leave..."Cyborg said with a sad smile...

"Why not?"I asked...

"Because we need your help...Gar's been taken..."Richard said,y heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name...

"You break into my home,Kidnap me and my children and are asking me to help find the man who broke my heart and left me standing at the alter?"I asked angrily...

"He was taken by a demon Rae...Gar's the only family Mark and Jason have..."Cyborg said...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1.

PLease R&R and tell me what you think!:)


	2. Chapter 2:Family

**A/N:**Hi!So It's 7am in London,I haven't slept AT ALL!I've had 2 cups of tea and I'd love a pizza...But before that I'd like to address and Issue that I have with a **_review_** from a **_Guest_**.If you do not like me and my stories,If you hate all of them and think they're shit...Why do you read them?Why do you make yourself suffer?If you don't like my stories don't read them...Other people do...So please and I mean this with all kindness...**GO FUCK YOURSELF**!Thanks:)

Aside from that all other reviews were awesome!Thanks to the other guest reviewer who pointed out what was wrong with stories synopsis,My laptop cuts out a whole lot of Content sometimes,It only happened's when I'm publishing though:(

**Characters:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.  
-Starfire-Koriand'r 'Kori' Grayson.  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.  
-Raven-Rachel Roth-Bellula.(39)  
-Beast Boy/Man-Garfield Logan.

**The Main Family/OC's!:**

**Roth-Bellua  
**Adriel & Rachel Roth-Bellua=  
-Adriel 'Grey' Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Ophelia Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Avalon James 'AJ' Roth-Bellua(13)

**Disclaimer****:I only own le OC'S!CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES!**

* * *

**2. Family**

_"Children are the key to the future my child...Be lucky if you ever have one...They're blessings...But in your case...They could be monsters."_

_Azar knew I could live...She knew I would grow and prosper...But I never listened...I always thought there would be no defeating Trigon...So when I lived past 16...When I found out I was pregnant at 24,I wasn't sure what to do...I had listened to what Kora said about children...They could be ether Blessings or Monsters...In my case...They were to be both._

* * *

**_17 Years ago..._**

"Not EVERY guy in the world's bad...I'm not .

I looked at him,He wiped away a stray tear rolling down my cheek...I had been speaking to him for what?An hour or 6...I was pretty wasted...But everything was fine...Everything would always be fine as long as I stared into his stunning eyes...I didn't even want to get married yet...Who gets married at 22?We'd only been dating what...8 months?I knew he'd been cheating...But I wouldn't think about him ever saying he didn't lo-Don't even do it to yourself Rachel...Don't...

He leaned in close,Was...Was he gonna kiss me?I closed my eyes and prepared...I felt his breath come close to cheek,His hot breath blowing on to my face,I had stopped feeling heat as soon as my Demon powers started to develop...My core temperature was over 400 degrees...I couldn't feel anything else that hot unless...He was a demon...

I opened my eyes as he whispered into my ear the words..."_We are one in the same...Metrion_"

** Present Day-July 8th,2031...**

**Ophelia's Pov...**

"WHERE IS OUR MOM!?"I screamed to Mari...Mari Grayson is...was...One of my friends.I'd known her years...It made me happy to see her Orange face every day...Well...It used to.I was holding her by her long red hair and looking her in the eyes...She had the ability to fly,And her super human strength could get her out of any situation...except this one...

"Please,Helia...Let me go!"She said as I pushed her to the sand covered ground...

"You made me ruin my Sneakers..."I said dusting off my new white Air Max 20's...They pulled off my outfit,black leggings and white floral print sweater.I flipped my head back so my wavy blonde hair got out of my face,"Tell your brother to stop looking at my ass...No matter how small his dick is,Pants that tight show everything."

"We done her?"AJ asked as he changed the song on my Upod...I pulled down my headphones and fixed his long blonde wavy mess.

"Yeah,Now let's find you a shirt..."I said...His t-shirt had been ripped in the explosion...When we got here Mari had taken it to clean up the wounds,That should of actually healed by now...

"Sure...But we have a problem..."He said looking behind me...I turned around and looked at Mari,Her brother Ryan had helped her up and they were looking pretty pissed...Ryan's eyes were glowing bright green...

"You take the green boys...I got them..."I said referring to the power house's infront of me...I was the more...how you say...Able twin,When it came to fitness...

"When Grey gets back he'll kill you..."

I gave my brother a smirk and winked at him before looking back at the siblings,By herself Mari was nothing...But with Ryan...I was pretty much dead meat...If you know,I didn't use my 'ability's'

"Father said not to let you leave under any conditions."Mari said as she and her brother flew into the air,I laughed as I took a few steps back...

"My Father said to fuck off you ginger Cunt!"I shouted as I flew straight to Mari...

**Raven's Pov...**

"You were both 22,You had your whole life ahead of you..."Dick started,"I didn't think Gar would even think about hurting you..."

I turned my body and walked up to,When we were standing face-to-face I grabbed him by the hair and screamed,"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

"Rav-"I cut off Cyborg there,

"I WASN'T EVEN TOLD,HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE THOUGHT OF TELLING ME!He just lied to me...I don't even know what for..."I said crossing my arms,"Then I found Adriel...I can't even contact him to take the kid's...He's in the underworld..."

"Wait...Adriel?You married him?"Dick asked in shock,"He didn't look like your type...He was so...Attractive..."

"He still is...Have you seen my youngest Son and Daughter?"I asked him with a smile...No matter how mad I was,Thinking about him and or my children stopped me...

"I saw them,They were like...Models..."Victor said to Dick,"Like Mari and Ryan are tall and stuff,But man...Those little blonde kids were the actual shit."

"I know you want to see them,But right now we need to talk...I ensure all 3 of them are safe..."Dick said placing a hand on my shoulder...I could see in his maskless eyes that he was lying...

"What are you doing to them?"I asked very carefully as my body started to shift from Mortal to demon...

"Please Calm down,We've told our own children to look after them...My Son wouldn't lay a finger on either of them.."Victor said with a reassuring smile...

"Victor...I trust you...But not your son."I said as a loud screech...

"Mari!"Dick said putting on his mask and running out the and I followed,I wasn't wearing shoes so I flew along side victor till we got to the was standing at the window,his face against the giant piece of glass,He was watching a green and blue set of ray's flying in a circle at the speed of light...

"What's happening?"Cyborg said as his face flashed with the two colours...

"Ophelia..."I said as I watched a black pulse of light send them the air was clear I saw my daughter cradling Avalon in her arms...He was covered in scratch marks and bruises...His back was slightly burnt with parallel lines on his mid back,"Avalon...What did he do..."I questioned myself...

"Wow..."Victor said as he saw Ophelia throw her weakened brother at the well young man with the glowing green eyes...Avalon wasn't the fighting type,He was cool and very collected...Unless you hurt someone he loved and cared about...

"Get away from the window!"I said putting up a shield around the 3 of us,"My son is a ticking time bomb he will-"I winced at the white light that could have destroyed 5 city blocks.

Dick pounded at my shield as he watched the boy who I'm assuming to be son,Fly through the window and few walls...Victor held him down as he tried to escape,"What...Ryan...Just...Why Raven?"He asked as Avalon walked through the shattered glass,He took a moment to look at me with 6 pair's of glowing eyes...His body had grown about 6 feet in size and his hair was at his knee's...

"Avalon..."I said as I left the shield.I Flew over to his 8 foot body and looked him in his main set of eyes,"Baby,Look,look...look at me..."I said,I wasn't in the mood to see someone's child die today...

"He broke her shoulder,ankle and 3 of her deserve's the same..."He said in dark demonic voice...

"One of your ribs is sticking out of your side,And...Your wings are extremely damaged...I need to heal you..."I said very carefully,I didn't use force against my children...And I wasn't about to start now...

"I will heal by myself...He won't..."He said pushing past me,I fell to the floor and sighed,I was being cut my each piece if glass...I didn't even say a word before striking him his wing's was his weak point...strike there and he was down...He fell to the ground with a loud crash,I put down the shield and was immediately helped up by Victor...

"So...Is there anyway we could get you to rejoin?"

"No"I said walking over to window,I whistled to my daughter...The only person who could actually hear it...She and her father had enhanced senses...They could hear a dog whistle from 9 miles away...

"MOM!"She screamed dropping the girl and flying straight over to me,She hit me with full force as she wrapped her arms around me,"The boys...The..the green ones...they need to attention...I almost broke Mari's neck and Grey went somewhere with some dude..."

"Jake..."Cyborg said in a worried tone...

"Grey wouldn't hurt him,Trust me..."

"WHAT ABOUT MY KIDS!"Dick screamed at me...

"They need Azar,Mama I need a haircut...It's like touching the floor!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Please R&R and tell me what you think!:)


	3. Chapter 3:Healing

**A/N:**Hi!So I think the story's going pretty well,I keep getting more reviews about my writing but here's the thing.I actually change the story,and then I change it again!There are too many of you telling me about my typing and punctuation and allot of it's good advice and then there's some that's fucking with my story!So please shut up and I'll fix everything so It's in accordance to your American English...Because if you don't know by now,I write in English and by that I mean England English!

**Characters:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.(41)  
-Starfire-Koriand'r 'Kori' Grayson.(41)  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.(43)  
-Raven-Rachel Roth-Bellula.(39)  
-Beast Boy/Man-Garfield Logan.(39)

**The Main Family/OC's!:**

**Roth-Bellua  
**Adriel & Rachel Roth-Bellua=  
-Adriel 'Grey' Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Ophelia Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Avalon James 'AJ' Roth-Bellua(13)

If you wanted to know about the other OC's they're now here!

**Grayson  
**Richard & Kori Grayson=  
-Ryanand'r 'Ryan' Grayson(17)  
-Mariand'r 'Mari' Grayson(15)

**Stone  
**Victor & Sarah Stone=  
-Jacob 'Jake' Stone(17)

**Logan  
**Garfield Logan=  
-Jason Logan(16)  
-Mark Logan(13)

**Disclaimer****:I only own le OC'S!CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES!**

* * *

**3. Healing**

_"Your power is a you don't control it Metrion,You will kill everyone you will ever love"Azar said to me.I was 9,I didn't even know what love was after that emotions had been blocked off and then when I was 18 I was able to feel again...It was so...beautiful...I can't understand it...after all these years and I don't think I ever will..._

* * *

**_17 Years ago..._**

"How do you..."

"I know allot about you Raven,I knew your mother and my family is very...close to your father..."I froze as Adriel looked me in the eye,"I'm Adriel,I'm a Celestial Soul..."I knew what that meant,It is said that Celestial Soul was the child of a demon and angel,they could go between all worlds and stay for as long as they pleased...I'd never met one before...

"I'm Rachel..."I said as he stuck out his hand,"I...have a strong vibe coming from you..."I said as I shook it.I gasped as I saw his aura...It was so beautiful...So...entrancing...

"How about we go find you a rebound?Then maybe after 9-ish guys you and I can give a go?"He said with a charming smile,I really didn't know how to take this...my heart was into...yet I didn't feel pain or hatred around him...Only love...

** Present Day-September 9th,2031...(I just changed the month,Pretend it's the day after!)**

**Ophelia's Pov...**

"It's not broken persay..."I said looking at my ankle,"It's just not healing because of it's angle..."I finished as Mom examined my foot.I didn't know what the word injured or hurt truly meant..So a broken limb that wasn't healing was a very worrying thought.

"I can't put it back in place with you awake,So lets see what we can get to put you out..."Mom said to me as she placed her hands around my ankle,"But we don't have time for that...soo..."

"Wait wh-AGHHHHH!"I screamed as she twisted my ankle back in place,"What is wrong with you!?"I felt my ankle start to heal alongside the rest of my ribs were fractured so they would heal faster than my shoulder an ankle...as long as I was in a safe environment...which I'm not,it will all be good...

"Now back to your brother...I've contacted your father...but he won't be here for 's body is perfectly fine,but his wings are so servilely damaged that it could take years for them to heal by themselves...So...Grandma's coming to take him to the Angels..."I winced at the words Grandma and Angels. Grey my twin had inherited my mom's spectrum of powers,whilst AJ and I had my Dad's on the most front..

"Poor thing..."I said getting off the bed,I winced at the slight pain in my was healing,but not as fast it could be...Such fun..Either way,I felt horrible for his powers wore him out so much,"This is too depressing...I'm going to go find the dark one and lighten things up..."

"I'd rather you not..."

"I'm sure you would..."I said as she stood in my way,I laughed as I phased through her body."You can't tell me what to do Mother..."I felt the presence of Nightwing as I left the infirmary,this would be fun...

"What exactly are you?"He asked from behind me,"I'm pretty sure you could take out the Justice League's top players...Your Mom had a hard enough time trying to take Zatanna...She also said your father was completely human..."

I was shocked that she would say such a thing,he was anything but Human!I turned to face him,I could see through his Domino mask...His eyes were crystal blue,like Mari's...they were beautiful...I gasped as I felt my iris' tingle,they were changing colour...From Gold and Green to his crystal blue,"Your eyes are beautiful..."

"How did y-"

"I'm sorry,My eyes are...special..."I said,I never meant to look...my mind wonders sometimes and well,my eyes just follow..."I really didn't mean to look...but I honestly can't help it..."I said as he walked over to me,He took off his mask and said,

"Then look. I'm a man with many skills and secrets,telling the truth is hard for everyone sometimes your being honest with me and I'm being honest with you..."I felt a sudden urge to touch him,his face looked so soft and rugged...his suit was well padded in the right area's if get me...Ophelia 15 he's like 40...he actually is old enough to be my father...I snapped out whatever was happening as he finished his sentence,"...And It's insane!You and your brother are...gods!"

"We're mortal..."I stated very carefully,"We might live longer than the average person by a few hundred years but we can certainly be killed...I'm sorry,is there somewhere else we can talk...my can sense us and is getting a little aggravated..."I said touching his arm,it was rock wasn't even tensing...I felt my face heat up as I teleported us to the was late,the sun had just set and the sky was still it's beautiful shade of pinky orange...

"I wanted to talk about my children and ask of there was any chance of you joining the Titan's..."he said with a serious look,"I'd rather you be on our side then the other..."I yawned as I thought about it,I don't know what I was feeling right now but this man was...my everything...I wanted him so badly,I'd never met him before till today and I all I want to do break him...

"I'm a free spirit ...I don't and won't settle..."I said as I noticed my shoe lase was undone,I walked over to the ledge and bent over to tie it.I felt his eyes on me and I felt his hormones spike a little...hmm...When I was done I asked my own question,"Are you married to they're Mother?"

"Pardon?"

"Ryan and Mari,are you still seeing they're Mom?"

"Starfire and I were never couldn't...Her planet wouldn't allow the Queen to marry a Alien...and well,my Dad thought the same thing"he said putting his mask back on,"Besides...She's never around for me to love her...Why am I telling you this?"

"Because,You feel as if I have the same potential you did...you want to take me under your wing,train me...Teach me how to be a hero..."I said to him,"...teach me how to be a woman..."I finished under my breath...

"I do want to teach you how to be a woman,I look at you and see a woman...but your a girl...a very young innocent girl who still needs to find herself and well...have fun."He said awkwardly,"I'm not coming on to you,as much it sounds like it I'm not...your pretty but no.I really do want to train you,I want to teach you the ropes..."

I nodded as as he got really it hit me,I had actually forgotten the most beautiful part of my anatomy!My was looking at the city,his domain...his children were currently in intensive care and I still wasn't sure where my brother was...Now wasn't the time...

**Nightwing's pov...**

Dear the hell am I thinking...She is my daughter's best friend meaning she's the same age as Mari!Which is really bad considering the thoughts I'm having...Ophelia was stunning,her golden skin and magical eyes were hypnotising in the light I could see her every curve in her Tank top and leggings...I'm pretty sure I could see her underwear too I would never admit it because I'm not a pervert...she did have a nice butt for someone of her age...I am a man of many things and my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns-STOP.

I could here her saying something,singing actually...I knew it...It was old,from was a song called I know from an Artist who was pretty awesome...I stopped listening and followed her words quietly,

"_I know what you're looking for_  
_But I'm not that guy and I'm not that type_  
_Twilight you haven't seen before_  
_Cause I'll make you up just a little bit more_"

I knew what she was thinking,I could see it in her eyes...she wanted me...an old guy!I felt so horrible,If I was younger and didn't have kids then I would have been all over her...but I really wasn't the person she was looking for and I defiantly not some rapist...I wish I was...Did I really just...

"Nightwing?"She asked.I looked over to her elegant form,"I'm sorry for what I did to Mari..."

"It's...fine..."I lied,I didn't want to make things anyworse...

"It's not...I'm so very sorry..."Her voice was filled with sadness,I was going to talk to her but she opened her arms and stood at the ledge of the roof.I ran to her before she could fall,I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on to her body...

"That isn't the answer..."

"I can fly..."She said quietly...I blushed as she stepped face was almost the same level as mine,her long hair was blowing in the wind.I felt very...safe with my arms around her...which is strange considering my had been a very long time since I felt safe...Years...and I really do mean years..."You can let go..."She said,I lifted her back on the questioned my actions as I backed away to the door...It was round 8pm and I should be training...and checking on my kids...

I practically flew down the steps and ran straight into Raven...Her arms were crossed and the look on her face was dead serious...

"Richard...Be careful around my daughter...She has...a way with men..."Raven said putting her hand on my shoulder."Starfire's sent a ship for them...you should make sure your children are okay before they're taken off the planet..."I nodded as my heart raced...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3.

I really want this relationship like think going between Ophelia and Nightwing!Next chapter we'll meet the hidden child...

Please R&R and tell me what you think!:)


	4. Chapter 4:Nightpimp

**A/N:**Hi!So this is chapter 4 and I'm sorry I took so long to update...this is also a very short chapter though I initially planned more:(

**Characters:**

-Robin/Nightwing-Richard 'Dick' Grayson.(41)  
-Starfire-Koriand'r 'Kori' Grayson.(41)  
-Cyborg-Victor Stone.(43)  
-Raven-Rachel Roth-Bellula.(39)  
-Beast Boy/Man-Garfield Logan.(39)

**The Main Family/OC's!:**

**Roth-Bellua  
**Adriel & Rachel Roth-Bellua=  
-Adriel 'Grey' Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Ophelia Roth-Bellua(15)  
-Avalon James 'AJ' Roth-Bellua(13)

If you wanted to know about the other OC's they're now here!

**Grayson  
**Richard & Kori Grayson=  
-Ryanand'r 'Ryan' Grayson(17)  
-Mariand'r 'Mari' Grayson(15)

**Stone  
**Victor & Sarah Stone=  
-Jacob 'Jake' Stone(17)

**Logan  
**Garfield Logan=  
-Jason Logan(16)  
-Mark Logan(13)

**Disclaimer****:I only own le OC'S!CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES!**

* * *

**4. NightPimp**

_"You'll always be ma baby"-Mariah Carey _

_I don't know why that quote speaks to me...but it does..._

* * *

**_17 Years ago..._**

"So...Your single..."

Its been about 9 months since the wedding,Adriel and I have been getting closer and closer...I even introduced him to Starfire!She stroked his hair and I was really...Starfire like.I was on my 9th date so far...which tells you it's not going well.I was on a date with some comic book nerd who I'm pretty sure was control freaks twin! and kept saying how much I look like Raven from the Teen Titans-_- and how much he erm...touches himself to the Titan's coming of age photo shoot...Don't ask...

"You've asked me that 9 times in the last 20 minutes...My answer still hasn't changed..."I said fumbling with my drink,I had like always made an effort to look somewhat sexy...what?I didn't want to stay a Virgin forever!

"Excuse me Miss,"I looked up to the every beautiful face of Adriel,"Are you on a date with this...lump..."He asked me with a charming smile...

"Am I?"I asked the 'lump' with a blushed and said,

"Rochelle...your cute n' all...but I'm in love with Raven..."

I was actually dead.I wasn't in a disguise,my hair was black and purple,my charkra in the middle of my head and my eyes still indigo-blue as hell."Dave...was it?My name's Rachel and if you haven't noticed...I AM Raven!"I stood up and pulled his phone away from him and take a good look at me in my mini dress and heals...he crossed his legs as his face went red...

"So I'm gonna take her for a ride,and you should...clean up..."Adriel said as I picked up my clutch,"You have a really nice ass..."He said as we walked away...

"Don't try me kid..."I said with a smile as we left the place,"And yes...it's real..."

** Present Day-September 12th,2031...**

It had been 4 days.4 days with Mari and Ryan gone,4 days of Grey and Jake coming and going and 4 days of Ophelia being Nightwing's was at her wits end...Her husband was still gone and her mother in law had shouted at her last night when she had come to pick up her Grandson...She had almost forgotten why she was was there for Garfield...she was also pretty glad his kids were sent off to stay with the Doom Patrol...

"Just a few more days..."She said to herself as she got out the shower,she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and stress of her daughter and son was already getting to Daughter was 15,20 in Azarathian years...So Ophelia actually thought dating older men was legal...

As Raven patted her body dry she though about Richard,sure he was older than her...but that wasn't the problem was what she did with the men,Ophelia was more in tuned with her demon side than her brothers...in other words her demon blood had taken over and the was very little human with in her blood. Adriel was happy with the fact his daughter would be a Demon Lord,Raven on the other hand didn't know what was happening to her child...She wasn't happy with the fact she lusted for men,that once she was attracted to a man she would see nobody else...

"Gods...Why does the world hate me..."She asked herself as she closed her eyes...

**Nightwing's Pov...**

"Your fast..."I said with a smile as Ophelia got back from her 4th lap,"You'd give the Flash a run for his money..."

She laughed as she stretched,She was wearing a white t-shirt the clung to her damp body,a pair of orange shorts and a pair of black and white running long hair had been cut to her lower back and was in a high braid that is kinda distracting..."I bet your not..."She said winking at me,"Sorry!Demon side...no control over her..."

"That's fine,I get it...You have a really old soul..."I admitted to her,She smiled as she did a few squats.

"I do,my inner demon has lived many lives. She's around 8 hundred,that's why I told you I wasn't that young...In Azarath I'm like 20..."She said stopping,she started moving her body from side to side.I nodded before saying,

"I'll keep that in mind..."I'm actually sickened with the fact I'm obsessing over her,It hasn't even been a week and I'm in love with her!she's like...she's like the Night to my wing...that was really cheesy...

"You should Richard,and don't worry about taking it easy...I'm very...Flexible.."She said walking towards,she eyes were focused down...I looked up as she put her hand on my chest before dropping a knee to the ground...

I was about to say 'This really isn't the place' before I realised she was re-doing my shoe."Oh...Thank you..."I said as I realised my real problem...with the idea I had in my head,my...'other head' was very...hard...

"So...whats next?"

"Erm...We were going to do survival skills...I was going to strand you in the middle of the ocean and see how you'd get back,but then I realised your Mom would hate that..."I said to her as we walked back towards the tower...

"How about we stop for today instead and you take me out on a night patrol or something?"She asked,I nodded at the good idea,"Yay!Now I'm gonna go take a shower because I am very sticky..."

I smiled as she ran towards the tower,I had done some running and things with her and I was also kinda sweaty...but instead of showering I want to take a swim.I don't remember the last time I actually swam..

**XoXoX**

"Vic,can I ask you something?"

"If this is about the crush Rae's kid has on you I'ma say don't go there Dick..."He said in response as he fried some bacon,"She's 15 and your are a married man and have children!"

"Kori and I aren't really married,It's not considered marriage if it was in Tameran...And besides!Everyone knows I'm not married,we're separated and I'm pretty sure Mari and Ryan are leaving the planet for good."

"Man,It's Illegal!Your Nightwing,Not NightPimp!She is way too young for you!"He said looking at me."Now,I'm going home to my house where my wife and son I come back and your hittin' it I will kick your ass!"

"Sarah still Vegan?"I asked as he packed up the last of his bacon,he nodded in response."I'll see you later man..."

"Later..."I said as he left...I made myself sick...he was so right!I wasn't sure what I felt for this girl,but all I know is that I'm vulnerable to her beauty...like many women actually...but she...she's special...and just...ugh...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4.

Really short,I'm sorry I didn't know what to write or say!Please R&R and tell me what you think!:)


End file.
